


Makeovers

by ElderPoptarts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky trying to give each other makeovers with their eyes closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeovers

"Why are we doing this?"

"Buck, shush." Steve giggled.

"Yeah, Bucky!" Tony smirked as the rest of the Avengers snickered. They were all surrounding the two soldiers who were sat cross legged on the floor together with various powders and brushes scattered around them.

"This is lame and girly." The Winter Soldier complained.

"Says the guy with the pony tail." Clint joked. He laughed when Bucky sighed and pouted.

Steve smiled and laughed along with the banter while tying one of Tony's ties over his eyes. It seemed mean but Bucky knew how much the captain really loved him. "Okay. Hold still, honey."

Steve reached out his hand and fumbled around the floor until he felt a little round tube shape. He picked it up and removed the lid before reaching out his free hand towards Bucky's disapproving face. He'd never admit that he was fighting a smirk though.

Steve felt around the other man's face while the avengers giggled around them. "Where's your mouth?"

Before he finished the question he had his finger on Buck's lips. The winter soldier silently pursed his lips and gently kissed Cap's finger.

"Oh."

Bucky chuckled but was cut off when his boyfriend suddenly jammed the lipstick on his open mouth, accidentally painting a tooth a deep shade of red.

Bucky yelped, "Steve!"

"What? Sorry, baby!"

Tony snorted and Clint had tears in his eyes.

"Well, I'm never using that lipstick again. You boys can keep it." Natasha smirked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Natasha." Bucky said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

Steve finished with the lipstick and blindly reached for his next weapon. "Is this eye shadow?" He asked, poking his finger in the powder.

"I think so. I'm not exactly an expert, sweetheart." Bucky giggled.

Cap proceeded to smear a green blob on each of his lovers eyelids before finally picking up what felt like a pencil and drawing thick black lines through the lime smudges.

"I think I'm done." The soldier announced. Tony, Clint and Bruce were all laughing hysterically. Tony looked as if he was about to pee in his pants. Thor was concerned.

Natasha was trying to surpress her laughter, "Take a look then!"

The captain followed the instruction and snorted when he saw the mess he'd made of his boyfriend. "Oh, babe, you look fantastic!" He laughed with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, god." Bucky groaned as he looked in the mirror. He just stared in horror but eventually started to laugh along with the rest of the Avengers.

The winter soldier sported lipstick smeared over his chin and parts of his cheek, eyeliner across the tops of his eyelids and lime green splodges on his eyelids and somehow underneath his eyes.

He held the back of Steve's neck. "C'mere you big nerd!" He mocked before placing sloppy kisses all over the other man's face, making it his mission to leave as many lipstick marks as possible. He succeeded despite Cap's protests.

"Jesus, get a room you two!" Tony called and Clint laughed with him.

"Whatever, shellhead!" Bucky remarked before grabbing the eyeliner and aiming for his lovers face.

"You're not meant to look!" Cap placed his hands over the other soldiers eyes.

The winter soldier proceeded to write 'I am a' on Steve's forehead and 'DO RK' across his cheeks. "A masterpiece." Bucky beamed after Cap removed his hands from his eyes.

"Alright, Picasso." Steve held his lover's chin and kissed him deeply.

After a moment of silence, Clint remarked, "Well, if there's one thing we've learned from this, its that Captain America should stick to Avenging."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me by directorofshield-nick-fury on tumblr. You can send me prompts here: herobeck.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
